


Ne discutez pas avec un chef

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Ficlet, Mental Breakdown, Parenthood, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être ce n’est pas mon meilleur plat. »« C’est bon. Je t’aime quand même. »« Mais elle est bien sûr mieux que n’importe quoi tu peux manger dans un restaurant de New York. »
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller





	Ne discutez pas avec un chef

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Ne discutez pas avec un chef**

« Monica, que fais-tu ? » Chandler lui demanda, en la voyant occupée en cuisine.

« Ce soir viennent mes parents à dîner, et je veux que tout soit parfait. » elle expliqua, tandis qu’elle essaya en même temps de mêler quelque chose dans un pot et contrôler le rôti dans le four. Son mari prit des airs de moquerie.

« Ma chérie, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tout va être bien. » il lui dit, en mettant un doigt dans la sauce pour la goûter. Le crie qui en suivit fut lancinante.

« Enlève tout de suite ces doigts sales par ma sauce béarnaise ! Chandler, tu le sais que je deviens nerveuse quand il y a mes parents, je t’en prie, va dans ta chambre ! » cria-t-elle. Il leva un sourcil.

« Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme ça ! » protesta-t-il.

Monica se retourna lentement, en oublient la cuisine pour un moment.

« Si tu ne sors pas immédiatement para ma cuisine, je jure que plus tard je ne vais pas te faire jouer au soccer sur table chez Joey. » elle répondit, calme. L’homme articula quelques sons incohérents, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, d’un pas lourd.

Il savait que sa femme voulait toujours faire bonne impression sur ses parents, qu’elle avait des complexes infériorité, en croyant qu’ils aimaient Ross plus qu’elle. Mais quand elle s’y mettait, elle donnait l’impression d’être un hiérarque nazi.

*

« Alors, papa, que tu penses de la quiche ? » Monica demanda, nerveusement. Son père mâcha pensif pendant quelques moments, avant de sourire et s’adresser à la femme.

« Eh bien, ma chérie...disons que j’ai goûté tes plats plus savoureux. » dit-il. Chandler vit la veine sur le front de Monica se gonfler dangereusement, et il fit une maladroite tentative de détourner la conversation.

« Monsieur Geller, comment ça va la Bourse dernièrement ? » dit-il, à voix trop haute. Les trois se retournèrent à le regarder, confuses.

« Garçon, quand a été la dernière fois que tu t’as occupé de obligations et actions ? » demanda le père de Monica, amusé. Chandler baissa les yeux.

« Eh bien... jamais. » il admit. Monica, à ce moment-là, en profita pour reprendre les rênes du sujet.

« Que veux-tu dire que tu as goûté mieux ? J’ai mis deux heures pour la cuisiner, et elle est la chose meilleure que tu vas goûter dans ta vie ! » hurla-t-elle, avec son habituel ton hystérique de ‘quelqu’un-n’aime-pas-ma-cuisine’.

« Monica, je suis sûr que ton père ne voulait pas critiquer ton plat. Qui est très bon. » lui dit Chandler, en faisant des gestes éloquents avec les yeux à monsieur Geller.

« As-tu un tique, fils ? » demanda-t-il, innocemment.

À ce moment-là, Monica se leva de sa chaise, prit la quiche et la jeta en pleine tête à son père.

« Sortez ! » cria-t-elle, en indiquant la porte.

« Ma chérie, reste calme, la quiche est… » sa mère essaya de dire, mais Monica fut inflexible.

Après que ses parents eurent recueilli ses choses, elle alla vers sa chambre et elle s’enferma là, en claquant la porte.

Chandler accompagna les messieurs Geller, d’un air mortifié. Le père de Monica lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Chandler. Elle fait comme ça depuis elle avait environ six ans. Je suis sûr qu’elle s’en remettra. » il lui susurra, et après il ajouta à voix haute : « Viens, Judy, je t’invite à dîner ! »

Par la chambre s’entendit un autre crie, et les deux se dépêchèrent à sortir.

*

Cette nuit, Chandler attendit en vain que Monica lui atteignait dans le lit. Après un certain temps, il décida de l’atteindre dans la cuisine. Il la trouva assise à table, occupée à regardes les restes de la quiche sur le sol.

« J’ai sailli ma cuisine. » dit-elle, en regardant dans le vide. Il lui sourit.

« Il reste un peu de quiche dans le plat. Qu’en dis-tu, on la finit ? » proposa-t-il, en lui donnant une fourchette. Elle bondit, en souriant, et elle accepta l’offre. Elle mâcha intensément, et en fin elle déposa la fourchette dans le plat.

« Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être ce n’est pas mon meilleur plat. » dit-elle. Chandler lui lança un sale œil, quitte à hausser les épaules.

« C’est bon. Je t’aime quand même. » il lui dit, en la serrant dans les bras.

« Mais elle est bien sûr mieux que n’importe quoi tu peux manger dans un restaurant de New York. » bougonna-t-elle, en recommençant à manger.

Ouais, ouais, Chandler se dit, il l’aimait quand même. Mais la quiche n’était pas son fort.

Il lui sourit et recommença à manger, car c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait réellement faire.


End file.
